Cielo, Mar, Hielo
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: De ser hijo a ser padre. De ser despedido a despedirse. Hay veces que uno no entiende hasta experimentarlo por sí mismo. Sokka no es la excepción. De ser hijo a ser padre. Eso fue lo que él vivió, y así pudo entender a ambos. Así fue como él se despidió de su padre, y después se despidió de su hijo. Fic participante del reto "Un día como padres" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Este fic participa en el reto "Un día como padres" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **Espero disfruten de este pequeño relato. La verdad que a mí me gustóescribirlo, aunque como siempre no quedó como yo quería. Aunque puede ser que me haya gustado por estar escuchando música para inspirarme, seguro todo queda más crudo leído xD. En fin, ojalá les guste. Cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática, por favor háganme saber de alguna manera.**

 **La Leyenda de Aang y sus personajes no me pertenecen en ningún grado, no obstante la historia sí.  
**

* * *

Cielo, Mar, Hielo.

Pusieron el cuerpo sobre una balsa, rodeándolo de flores y de hierbas. Siguiendo la tradición, pusieron su arma más preciada, y algunas provisiones. Decían que emprendería un viaje. Dejaron la balsa en el agua, y lentamente la corriente se la llevó. Los presentes se empezaron a retirar, poco a poco, pero él seguía parado ahí, viendo el horizonte, viendo los bloques de hielo flotar en el agua, viendo las débiles olas, las nubes, el sol. Con lágrimas en los ojos, quiso darse vuelta y volver. La noche se acercaba, y no quería helarse. Pero sus pies ya parecían haber sucumbido al frío, inmóviles ante cualquier pensamiento sobre irse que él pudiera pensar.

En su bolsillo, un papel. Una carta, un discurso. Palabras, suficiente con eso. Atinó a buscarlo, a sacarlo, a desdoblarlo y a leerlo. Una y otra vez, a cada palabra que avanzaba, a cada repetición, una lágrima caía de cada uno de sus ojos. Quería dejar de leer, quería dejar todo atrás, pero no podía. Al fin, desvió la vista al suelo, blanco y puro como pocas cosas gracias a la nieve.

La nieve. Suave y fría. La recordaba.

 _¿Recuerdas cómo corrías, con los pies congelados, agarrándote a mis manos para no caer, gritando de alegría?_

Sí que lo recordaba. No podría olvidarlo a menos que muriera. Por algo le fascinaba tanto el lugar donde había vivido gran parte de su vida. No era por una noción de patriotismo, o de pertenencia. Era por recuerdos como ese. Por la nieve.

Volvió su vista al papel, para desviarla al agua. Si al menos no podía leer en la carta, leería en lo que lo rodeaba.

 _¿Recuerdas tu primer paseo en barca, yendo a pescar, cuando tenías unos seis años?_

Lo recordaba, había sido una de las últimas cosas que había compartido con él. Apenas habían sacado peces esa vez, pero su padre había hecho que todo fuera divertido. Seguramente los ruidos que hizo fueron los que terminaron por espantar a los animales que trataban de pescar. No pareció importarle. Y así como al padre no, al hijo tampoco.

Pero había algunos hechos que no estaban en su alrededor, tampoco en el papel. Momentos que quizás su padre no recordaba, pero él sí. Momentos tales como el abandono, la ida, el dolor, el llanto por las noches. La muerte. Nada de eso aparecía en alguna parte, porque se escondían. Se escurrían entre los recuerdos felices, para salir en el momento en el que más deprimido estabas.

―¿Recuerdas cuando te fuiste? ¿Cuándo nos abandonaste? ―dijo a la nada.

Y nada respondió, solo el sonido de la naturaleza, que se reservaba cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer.

―¿Recuerdas que tuve que pasar gran parte de mi vida solo? ¿Recuerdas que tuve que criar a mi hermana? ¿Recuerdas cuando mamá murió? ―su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más alta.

El eco hizo su trabajo, llevando su voz hasta los lugares más alejados del mar. Si cierto hombre en cierta balsa pudiera escuchar, respondería. El eco le hizo oírse a sí mismo, le hizo escucharse con furia. Pero lejos de calmarse, lejos de respirar, quiso gritar más fuerte.

―¿Recuerdas cuando te encontré después de tanto tiempo? ¿Recuerdas de cierta promesa que nos hiciste de nunca volver a irte?

 _¿Recuerdas cómo los quería, a ti y a tu hermana, qué bien que la pasábamos a pesar de todo?_

―¿Por qué?

Otra vez, nadie respondió. Otra vez, el eco fue su único acompañante. Otra vez, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, una atrás de otra, arroyos incontenibles. El sol se escondía, dejando a las sombras alargarse y ocupar la tierra. El hielo brillaba, aunque para Sokka era sólo de manera nostálgica.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó con voz débil, otra vez, como esperando alguna respuesta. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

Apretó el papel que tenía en la mano, aferrándose a las últimas palabras que su padre le había dirigido, de recuerdos y mucho más. Cayó de rodillas a la nieve, sus piernas enterrándose apenas sobre la blanca alfombra que había caído la noche anterior. Con la luz que quedaba, volvió su vista a las palabras. Esta vez, a las de su padre, no a las de su alrededor.

 _Cree en lo que crees._

Lo intentaría.

 _Cumple lo que prometas._

Lo haría.

 _Ama a lo que amas._

Lo hacía cada día de su vida.

 _Porque un día verás el cielo, el mar y el hielo, y llorarás no importa lo que hayas hecho. Que al menos lo que espera cuando vuelvas sea felicidad, y no tristeza._

Así terminaba la carta, así terminaban sus palabras, así terminaba la vida de su padre. Recordó todo lo que le había preguntado, esperaba que él recordara lo que él le había preguntado.

La noche había caído, pero no quería volver todavía. Ya estaba mirando al cielo, ya estaba mirando al mar, ya estaba mirando al hielo. Y ya estaba llorando. Supuso que era la profecía de la última voluntad de su padre cumplida, hecha realidad. Años más tarde, entendería más. Años más tarde, y no muchos por cierto, sabría exactamente a qué se refería su padre. Años más tarde, aprendería. De momento, para él esos minutos, esas horas, ese tiempo que fuera, era lo que le había dicho su padre.

Cerró los ojos, respirando más suavemente ahora. Las lágrimas eran secadas por el viento frío y seco que soplaba. Sus preocupaciones seguían ahí.

Se levantó al fin, decidido a volver, no sin dar antes una mirada más al mar. Se despidió por ese momento, aunque prometía volver, no después de mucho tiempo. Al menos una vez al año.

En su casa, saludó a su hermana, cenó rápido, y se acostó. En sus sueños, habló por horas con la nada.

-o-o-o-

Un año había pasado, un largo año. Sokka estaba parado en el mismo lugar, con la misma carta, pero ya no con las mismas lágrimas. En sus brazos, había un bebé. Apenas tendría dos meses, y había tenido que insistir mucho para poder llevarlo afuera a temprana edad. Pero debía mostrárselo a él. Él tenía derecho a conocer a su nieto.

 _Cuando cargues a un niño, que sea tuyo y de ella y solamente de los dos, comenzarás a entender._

No podía creer que esa línea se le había escapado hasta que su hijo había nacido. No podía creer que, después de tantas veces de leer y releer, había encontrado esa frase como si fuera totalmente nueva. No podía creer que todo lo que había leído en la carta de su padre el año anterior, le había parecido trágico, cuando llevaba un mensaje de felicidad enorme.

―Su nombre es Hakoda ―le dijo al mar, a la balsa, y al hombre que en ella estaba― en honor a un guerrero y padre increíble.

Esta vez, su eco no estaba enojado. Esta vez, su eco era nostalgia pura. Y felicidad, por supuesto. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Sokka, sonrisa que no se iría nunca, aunque no estuviera presente en sus facciones. Poco a poco, comenzaba a entender.

Hakoda estaba durmiendo, hasta entonces quieto, pero se movió al soplar un viento, y abrió los ojos. Ojos azul profundo, de un color inigualable. Ojos que recordaban al sur. Sokka acercó uno de sus dedos para acariciarle una mejilla. Se quedó quieto, impresionado, y con un nudo en la garganta cuando el bebé, su bebé, tomó su dedo con sus dos manos. Para muchos sería algo común, nada trascendente. Pero a él lo ponía feliz, lo emocionaba.

Giró sobre sus talones, y se fue, despacio, con paciencia. Quería quedarse, pero no era bueno para su hijo.

Algo en Sokka había nacido. Un sentimiento único. No quería dejarlo ir, y no lo dejaría ir.

o-o-o

Muchos años pasaron. Largos e interminables años. Hakoda creció, vivió y rió. Aprendió a correr por la nieve agarrado de las manos de su padre. De las manos de Sokka. Aprendió a pescar con su padre. Se divirtió con él, peleó con él, discutió con él y lloró con él.

Fue feliz.

Pero ese día, frente al mar, frente a una balsa, con el cuerpo de su padre en ella, rodeado de flores y hierbas, su boomerang en su mano derecha y algunas provisiones, siempre respetando la tradición, no era feliz. Estaba triste, enojado, y sin fuerzas. No quería saber nada con nadie. Amaba y odiaba a su padre en ese momento. ¿Por qué se tenía que ir?

En su bolsillo, había dos papeles. Uno, desgastado y corroído por el tiempo. El otro, nuevo, fresco. Los quiso sacar, pero no quería hacer nada frente a toda la gente que había. Su tía Katara estaba a su lado, llorando por la pérdida de su querido hermano, consolando a sus tres hijos. Sus primos.

Con el tiempo, las personas empezaron a irse. Empezaron a dejarlo solo. Los últimos en irse fueron sus parientes, dejando a Hakoda por fin solo. En ese momento, y solo en ese momento, él saco los dos papeles. Leyó primero el más viejo, y pudo notar una caligrafía que no era la de su padre. Pudo notar que quien había escrito esa carta era alguien de la tribu agua.

¿Por qué su padre le dejaba una carta de alguien sin decirle quién era?

La leyó rápido y sin detenerse, queriendo leer la otra carta, la que realmente quería leer. La carta de Sokka, su padre, que se iba con la corriente del mar, a andar por la eternidad o a hundirse en las profundidades. A pasar a una mejor vida o no.

 _¿Recuerdas la nieve, los días de frío, la pesca, los amigos, las salidas padre hijo?_

Era algo obvio que sí, estaban entre sus recuerdos favoritos. Siguió leyendo, con lágrimas saliendo a cada palabra que leía. Recordaba todo, tomaba todos los consejos. En cuanto terminaba de leerla, empezaba a leerla otra vez, sin cansarse, deteniéndose para secarse las lágrimas y seguir llorando.

El final de la carta de su padre, era igual a la carta vieja, pero con un agregado.

 _Porque un día verás el cielo, el mar y el hielo, y llorarás no importa lo que hayas hecho. Que al menos lo que espera cuando vuelvas sea felicidad, y no tristeza. Así me dijo mi padre Hakoda, y así te digo hoy a ti hijo. Atesora las palabras de tu abuelo, así como yo las atesoré._

Entonces vio otra vez la carta vieja, gastada, y notó varias gotas. Lágrimas, dedujo enseguida. Lágrimas de su padre, lo más probable. Eso lo hizo llorar más. Leyó el principio de la carta de su padre, porque sus ojos lo guiaron a hacerlo.

 _No llores hijo, sonríe. O mejor dicho, llora hasta que ya no te queden lágrimas, para poder sonreír después. Pero nunca olvides de sonreír._

Con esas palabras y las de su abuelo en mente, miró al mar una vez más, despidiéndose de su padre, prometiendo que volvería al menos una vez al año, como él sabía que Sokka solía hacer. De vuelta en su casa, lloró hasta dormir, y ya después sonrió.

Un padre y un hijo se separaron, otro padre se reunió con su hijo. Ya llegaría el día en que los primeros se volvieran a reunir.

* * *

 **Hago un inciso rápido. Aclaro que el personaje de Hakoda (hijo) es creación mía, que inventé para este fic. Aclaro ahora y no al principio para no romper con la magia de la sorpresa (?)**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
